1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cursor controller, comprising a plurality of protruded-post contact points that are symmetrically arranged in two concentric circles on an arched bottom. By way of the height difference of each electrical contact point, the operator can apply different pressures to change the direction and sped of the moving cursor.
2. Background of the Invention
The mouse is an essential appliance in the operation of computer. Its basic construction involves a tracking ball installed in the casing of a mouse, the surface of the tracking ball in contact with a crosswise shaft and a lengthwise rolling shaft to obtain the X-Y coordinates as required. The bottom of the tracking ball is slightly protruded out of the bottom of the casing for contact with an appropriate flat surface. The operator moves the mouse on said flat surface to control the movement of the cursor on the monitor.
In operating the mouse, the surface of the tracking ball must be kept in contact with the matching surface. Therefore, an appropriate space is required for smooth operation to control the direction and speed of the moving cursor. Furthermore, in the process of controlling the cursor movement, the mouse can be moved only in fast speed. As a result, there would often be the problems of insufficient space and unsatisfactory movement of the cursor, particularly when operating game software that requires faster movement of the cursor.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a cursor controller, which has a plurality of protruded-post contact points symmetrically arranged in two concentric circles on an arched bottom of the control. By way of the height different of each electrical contact point, the operator can apply different pressures to change the direction and the speed of the moving cursor.
According to the invention, the cursor controller is installed at a fixed position on a computer keyboard. The cursor controller is shaped somewhat like a post, having an arched bottom. On the arched bottom, there are a plurality of protruded-post contact points. Each protruded-post contact point corresponds to each of electrical contact points that are arranged in two concentric circles on the arched bottom, four protruded-post contact points forming a set, which comprises eight cursor movement directions, i.e., up, upper right, right, lower right, down, lower left, left, and upper left. By way of the height difference of each electrical contact point on the arched bottom, the operator can apply pressures on the control, in different directions and forces, conducting to electrical contact points in different directions and different quantities, to change the direction and speed of the moving cursor.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a cursor controller, installed at a fixed position without occupying much space. An operator can conveniently control the cursor controller with his fingers significantly and simplify.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a cursor controller with simplified construction, which measurements can be changed to suit the location of installation, so that the cursor controller can be installed on other different peripherals, such as a mouse or a notebook computer.